<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Musical Interlude by Aquarianghuleh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244597">A Musical Interlude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarianghuleh/pseuds/Aquarianghuleh'>Aquarianghuleh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Singing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarianghuleh/pseuds/Aquarianghuleh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A special chapter for my fans who love my work and enjoy the characters I have played with. I hope you enjoy this fun one off chapter with the Papas and their women.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aurora - Relationship, Copia - Relationship, Nihil - Relationship, Papa Emeritus 1, Papa Emeritus II - Relationship, Papa Emeritus III - Relationship, Papa Emeritus IV - Relationship, Ravinia - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Musical Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reader, HI! Thank you for following my stories with the Papas. Here is one evening in the abbey that is infamous and gets eyes rolled when mentioned. So, wrap yourself up in a blanket. Drink some hot cocoa and enjoy this little musical interlude.</p><p>It was a stormy evening in the abbey. Everyone was home and snuggled away in their rooms. Papa Nihil was feeling the ache of the storm in his bones and needed to stretch his legs. The cold hallways didn’t help the ache, but he knew moving around would help his joints, eventually.</p><p>The rain was pounding the abbey, splashing against the windowpanes. He could hear the roar of the wind as it barreled across the property. Still, he ambled enjoying the stillness of the abbey. Everyone was either asleep or busy with nightly “activities.”</p><p>He rounded the corner to the Papas hallway. It was a long maze of a hallway where each of his sons and newly exulted Copia had their own quarters. The first room was his oldest, Primo. He loved him so much for bringing the church into the light with the rest of the world.</p><p>There was loud music coming from his room. He eased his old bones to the door and held his ear to it. He didn’t recognize it as a song from the ever-growing collection of Ghost. The rhythmic beat of a drum and electronic sounds.</p><p>“You let me violate you<br/>
You let me desecrate you”</p><p>That’s a different way to seduce, he thought to himself. His ear pressed to the door again to listen as it was quite catchy.</p><p>“You let me penetrate you<br/>
You let me complicate you<br/>
Help me; I’ve broke apart my insides”</p><p>Primo’s voice broke through the song. “Now, my beautiful Sisters, crawl to me.”</p><p>Nihil didn’t have to wonder what was going on. He knew at least two of his sons were commanding and dominating in the bedroom. Their demands for o rings installed on each of the posts on their beds. The number of chains he special ordered in their Papal colors. The constant orders from the leather maker for whips, paddles, and harnesses. Anything for his sons, who he cherished so much.</p><p>He heard his son grunt and the women moan loudly in unison. Whatever was going on, they were enjoying it. He heard another song that was softer down the hallway. The ache in his legs was lessening as he kept on.</p><p>“…all alone in your lonely room<br/>
And there’s nothing but the smell of her perfume<br/>
Doncha feel  like crying<br/>
Doncha feel like crying<br/>
C’mon baby, c’mon cry to me”</p><p>Who would be crying, he wondered noticing it was Secondo, Gabriel’s room? His precious Ravinia had defied his orders to follow Copia, but it all worked out, it seems. He saw how happy his son was when she found out she was carrying his child. Watching her waddle around the abbey was a joy, knowing there would be a small bundle wailing in the halls soon. The door was cracked open just a bit and took a peek.</p><p>Gabriel couldn’t resist a moment to poke some fun at his plump witch. Her stomach had rounded out nicely in the past month or so. The storm raging outside scared her awake. She sat up in the bed wondering what was going on, pissed at first that the thunder woke her, and then sad because it scared her. He had been waiting for the right moment to play this oldie of a song, Cry to Me by Solomon Burke.</p><p>He turned on his stereo and found the song quickly. Once she stopped glaring at him, she stood up swayed to the music. Gabriel jumped up quickly and pulled her into his arms. He would never allow her to dance alone.</p><p>“Ugh, Gabriel, my stomach is pulling me to the ground,” she whined.</p><p>He flipped her around and let her lean her back against his chest. “Here, cara, lean against me. I won’t let you fall unless it means for you to fall more in love with me.”<br/>
His hands found her stomach, and he rubbed, feeling his daughter kick at him. Seems she was also upset that her mom was woken up by the storm and in turn work her up. Two powerful women who would love him forever in his arms right now. He loved moments like this.</p><p>Nihil saw how much his son cared for his witch. It warmed him to see it happen. He thought himself a smart matchmaker.</p><p>He left the two lovebirds to dance alone and walked further down the hallway. His most cherished son’s room was next. Terzo. There was something about his charisma and the way he was sexual with all the new followers. He was so proud of him when he won the American Grammy. To have their music travel and be respected in a foreign land was commendable.</p><p>His door was wide open, not unusual for how many people he has coming and going. Especially after his incident with Aurora. He wanted to banish Aurora from the premises, but Gabriel and Primo had come to her defense when they explained what he had done. Conning his way into a bed was not what he envisioned his youngest to do. He allowed Aurora to remain as long as she kept her thirst for Copia only.</p><p>He tilted his head to peek inside his room before passing on by. He saw Terzo kneeling on the ground at the foot of his bed. He was kissing his way up the shapely legs of a Sister. One he never thought could take hold of his horny son.</p><p>“Must be love on the brain<br/>
That’s got me feeling this way<br/>
It beats me black and blue but it fucks me so good<br/>
And I can’t get enough”</p><p>The song seemed to spur his son to pounce on the Sister and together they were arms and legs flailing all over his bed. He was impressed at how quickly they were to get naked and how agile his son was to maneuver the Sister and himself into a pretzel-like position.</p><p>Terzo couldn’t believe his luck tonight. She came to him when the storm picked up. She wasn’t afraid of the thunder and lightning, but she said it made her feel alone and that scared her. He didn’t want her to ever feel scared. No matter what happened, he wanted the Sisters to feel safe and cared for in the abbey. The trust she had in him made him so happy. Her smile lit up a room. Her laugh was infectious. The way her body moved as she walked was like watching music come to life. She was his dream girl. She was his life, and he was grateful.</p><p>Nihil nodded at them both and continued his walk. The last room in the hallway was newly furnished for Papa Emeritus IV. The most unlikely candidate for the anti-pope, but he was satisfied with how many more followers Copia had brought in. Watching him on stage reminded him of himself at a similar age. Thrusting and eye fucking the crowds into ecstasy.</p><p>A soft song was emerging from his room. He had to press his ear to the door hard to get a good listen.</p><p>“You know I hope and I pray<br/>
That you believe me<br/>
When I say this love will never fade away<br/>
Oh, because<br/>
You are the best thing<br/>
You are the best thing<br/>
You are the best thing, baby”</p><p>He could hear Aurora giggling like crazy in the room.<br/>
Copia wanted to worship her all night, but she always took over and would make him come too soon for his liking. Tonight, with the storm and his overwhelming urge for her, he tied her to the bed, making use of the papal bedpost o rings. He had no clue whose idea it was for that, but he thanked the stars for them. Taking a large fluffy peacock blue feather, he ran over all the areas he knew were ticklish on her body. She writhed on the bed, trying to get away from his torment.</p><p>He pulled the feather away from her and moved between her legs, unbuckling her ankles and wrists. He wanted those thick thighs of hers to wrap around his head as he dove himself face-first against her. A small knock at this door pulled him away from the sweetest nectar on the earth.</p><p>“Yes?” he called out.</p><p>Nothing. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to pleasuring his sweet Aurora.</p><p>Nihil moved away slowly, cringing that his mitre had slipped and his hand had knocked on the door when he moved to catch it. He didn’t want to disturb anyone during their sexual times. It would be the most inconsiderate.</p><p>He made it to the end of the hallways and stood in front of the stained glass window depicting Lucifer as a fallen angel in all his glory.<br/>
The storm had calmed a bit, but the wind was howling. He could see the rain slanting through the stained glass. He wiggled his legs and felt a bit better now. His back wasn’t hurting as much. Turning around, he heads back towards his own hallway. Maybe now he could get some sleep without his joints keeping him awake.<br/>
He reached the end of the hallway and was about to turn and find his room when he heard Terzo in the hallway.</p><p>“Tell me why!<br/>
Ain’t nothing but a heartache<br/>
TELL ME WHY!”</p><p>Nihil was startled by the screaming. What the fuck?<br/>
He heard scrambling in the hallway and looked to see ghouls racing towards him. Moving quickly out of the way, he saw them join Terzo in harmony.</p><p>“Aint nothing but a mistake<br/>
Tell me why<br/>
I never wanna hear you say<br/>
I want it that way.”</p><p>Terzo had turned his attention to the Sister he was just fucking and was on his knees again singing to her.</p><p>“Am I your fire?<br/>
The one desire<br/>
Yes, I know its too late<br/>
But I want it that way”</p><p>A few more doors opened and Ravinia, the Sisters with Primo, and Aurora came bursting out of their rooms and joined in for a singalong.</p><p>“Tell me why<br/>
Aint nothin but a heartache<br/>
Tell me why<br/>
Aint nothing but a mistake<br/>
Tell me why<br/>
Cause I never wanna hear you say<br/>
I want it that way.”</p><p> Everyone quieted while the Terzo sang the next part.</p><p>“Now I can see that we’ve fallen apart<br/>
From the way that it used to be, yeah<br/>
No matter the distance, I want you to know<br/>
That deep down inside of me”</p><p>Nihil grumbled and turned away. Pop music was not his favorite thing in the world. He wanted to leave and allow his sons to make fools of themselves singing a boy band song. It was catchy, he thought. He walked to his room, humming the tune that was now stuck in his head. </p><p>“Dammit Terzo, another damn song stuck in my head before I sleep.” He knew it wouldn’t leave his mind for a few days. Maybe he could annoy Sister with it. He chuckled as he eased his old body back into his soft bed. She would definitely be angry with him for singing to her that.</p><p>“You are my fire….” He laughed. Yes, he would sing it to her tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Songs:<br/>"Closer" by NIN<br/>"Cry to Me" by Solomon Burke<br/>"Love on the Brain" by Rhianna<br/>"You are the best thing" by Ray LaMontagne<br/>"I want it that way" by Backstreet Boys</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>